


(Sweeter by the) Pound Cake

by Capzi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Sam, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sam, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sam, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capzi/pseuds/Capzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Almost six months pregnant, six months an Omega, and Sam had done everything in his power to ignore this new body function as best he could. It was just too strange, too foreign for him to handle, the idea of being filled when he knew only of how good it was to fill and knot and claim. He was still an Alpha, at his core, and Alphas didn’t long for this..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Sweeter by the) Pound Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bonus chapter to my fic "The Fifth Trial" (link is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3864244)), but was written to be read as a stand-alone smut.  
> Context (what context?): Sam is pregnant with a Nephilim created by the Grace of an angel - no sex required - and is a natural-born Alpha.

          

* * *

 

            Sam brought his free hand to his mouth and stifled a moan against his knuckles. Dean was all the way down the hall in his own bedroom, but he knew his brother would come investigate in a second if he heard anything weird. And it was hard to say who would be more scarred by that.

            With his right hand, Sam worked his cock in slow, even strokes. It was a stretch to reach around his swollen belly, especially since he’d lost the length he’d had as an Alpha, but then, he’d gotten plenty of practice by now. He knew from reading that pregnancy made lots of people hornier than usual, what with the influx of hormones, yet he hadn’t really expected to be one of them. It had been _years_ since he’d jacked off this much, since Stanford probably, and never before with this much desperation.

            Sam heard his breath catching, so he buried himself deeper into the pillow, muffling his soft groans. He rocked himself forward into his hand as much as he could, body shaking, legs jerking. He was so close, so hot and fevered and climbing, and just as he felt the warm curl of climax starting to rush in…. the feeling stopped and the whole thing evaporated.

            Sam gave a few more aggravated strokes to make sure it wasn’t coming, and fell back against the pillow with a tiny, frustrated noise.

            More and more often now, his wank sessions ended like this, with him pissed and unsatisfied, thwarted at the very end by his cock’s sudden disinterest. But as much as he wanted to, Sam couldn’t actually blame his lack of finale on his cock. As an Omega dick, it was just doing its job, getting him all worked up before handing him off to the real star of the show.

            Sam sighed and reached down to the back of his boxers, which were damp in a different way from the front. He nudged carefully behind his birthing slit and felt his hole twitch with expectation, releasing another wave of slick.

            Almost six months pregnant, six months an Omega, and he’d done everything in his power to ignore this new body function as best he could. He had a pup in his belly and _still_ , his hole warmed and wet itself, craving a knot to fill it up.

            His hole was hungry for an Alpha, but Sam was not. He refused even to push a finger inside himself, fighting his instincts to be full no matter how much they pressed at him. It was just too strange, too foreign for him to handle, the idea of being filled when he knew only of how good it was to fill and knot and claim. He _was_ still an Alpha, at his core, and Alphas didn’t long to be fucked.

            Sam pulled up his blankets and settled down grumpily, resigning himself to a disappointing night, when the room filled with the rustle of angel wings and a familiar, cocky voice.

            “Hiya, Sammy.”

            Sam was too big to do anything fast these days, but he bolted upright as quick as he could, not quite believing his ears.

            “ _Gabriel?_ ”

            “In the flesh,” the angel smirked, all proud lines and gelled back hair, as arrogant as ever. He slouched against the TV stand and looked down at Sam, eyes lingering where his stomach made a soft bump against the blankets. “Sorry, should have been here sooner with the trumpet and some lilies. That was my gig, you know, back in the day. Bringing news of immaculate conception.”

            “You’re supposed to be dead!”

            “What, you never see a movie, Sammoose?” Gabriel was walking around the room now, gesturing with his hands but keeping his gaze fixed on Sam, who shuddered slightly. He was aware of the scent Gabriel wafted, a heady combination of ripe fruit, sun-baked concrete, and holy oil that repelled and intrigued him in equal turns. It was a much stronger scent than Cas projected, stronger in fact than the scent of any angel Sam had met, including Gabriel himself in their former run-ins. “Everyone knows the good guy only _pretends_ to be dead, to get out of the tight spot and lull his enemies into a false sense of security. Also, being dead comes with a release from responsibilities, so one has time to run off and smooze with the eye candy.”

            “I’m sure that’s a real sound theory and everything, James Bond,” Sam said drily, ignoring the suggestive tone and wink that accompanied said theory. “But it doesn’t explain what you’re doing in my bedroom. How’d you even find us here, the bunker’s supposed to be a fortress!”

            Gabriel tapped the side of his head importantly.

            “Angel radio. You gotta remember, kiddo, you’re carrying the only Nephilim in existence; a lot of the high-ups are interested in watching this shake out.”

            Sam felt himself go cold with a sense of creeping horror.

            “You mean…all the angels in Heaven are, like, _watching_ me?!”

            “Calm down, Sam, no one cares that you’re indulging in some special alone time as long as you keep the kid safe,” Gabriel yawned, but his scent intensified even more. Sam felt a little light-headed now between it, the sudden reappearance of an archangel in his room, and the realization that his privacy was being violated after all. “Besides, they’re a bunch of fuddy-duddies anyway, couldn’t tell an orgasm from an aneurysm.”

            “Oh, so I _could_ just die and take the pup with me on their watch. Thanks, that’s very reassuring,” Sam found himself saying. He felt kind of giddy, something in his consciousness swirling with expectation.

            “Not while I’m around.” Gabriel grinned, eyes bright, and it was finally enough for Sam to connect the dots. The scent consuming him entirely was all Alpha. Strong, virile, _interested_ Alpha, licking under his skin and going straight to his desperate hole.

            His hips bucked, just once under the covers, and he couldn’t delude himself into believing Gabriel didn’t notice. But there was still a chance he could fool his body into blocking out that damn smell. Especially if it were only coincidence Gabriel had chosen now to drop in…

            “Gabriel, what are you doing here?” Sam tried to make his voice into a command, tried to throw as much firmness in as he could gather, but all he got in return was another sly smirk.

            “I wanted to help.”

            “Well, thanks, but I’m all set. I don’t need any help from you.”

            “Not even with that greedy little hole of yours, leaking out all the delicious slick for me?”

            Sam couldn’t help himself, he actually _whimpered_ at Gabriel’s honey tone.

            “No,” he choked out, gripping the blankets tighter.

            “I see.” Gabriel gave a wicked smile. “So you don’t want me to pound your tight, virgin ass until you’re begging me to knot you full of hot, Alpha spunk?”

            “Gabriel…” Sam shut his eyes and rubbed at his face hard, dropping the blankets. That fucking scent seemed to surround him, and when he opened his eyes again, it was to see that Gabriel had plopped himself down on the edge of the bed and was casually dragging down all the covers, exposing Sam to the cooler air. “Hey! I don’t…. no! Of course not! This isn’t _me,_ I’m not like this, I’m an Alpha!”

            “Here’s your problem, Sammy,” Gabriel hummed, continuing as if he hadn’t heard anything. “This pretty Omega body of yours is all confused. You’ve got a pup in that big belly, but you didn’t get a knot to put it there. That’s why you’re still _craving_ it. Your poor body needs to be filled up right and mean ol’ Sam won’t even touch his sweet little hole. You’re a meanie, Sam Winchester.”

            “So you have been spying on me while I’m alone.” Gabriel was so close now, actually stroking gently over the curve of Sam’s belly with a long, clever finger. It was a chaste enough touch, but Sam felt even dizzier than before. He clenched his knees together, willing himself not to react to the Alpha invading his most private space, and was rewarded with another gush of slick.

            Gabriel smiled and leaned down to whisper in Sam’s ear.

            “Only a little. Only enough to know how wet you make yourself when touch your pretty cock at night. Only enough to scent what a desperate Omega slut it turns you into. Only enough to see how frustrated you get when nothing satisfies all that empty ache inside. I know what you need, Sam. And you know why this angel needs your consent?”

            “Why,” Sam whispered back, hardly daring to breathe, all his senses processing nothing except the sweetness of Gabriel’s voice and the whirling desire of _touch me take me claim me Alpha._

            Gabriel traced his tongue wetly over Sam’s ear and bit down, just once, on the tender lobe.

            “ ‘Cus I’m gonna fuck you pregnant all over again. You gonna open up your body to me, Sammy?”

            Sam couldn’t be sure if what he moaned was even English, but it must have been a satisfactory yes because Gabriel went straight to action, pressing a kiss to the bite before lifting Sam’s t-shirt up over his head and moving down to the foot of the bed to pull free his boxers in one clean sweep. Sam didn’t have the time or the sense of mind to feel embarrassed about the shape of his body, not when Gabriel was running reverent hands over his thighs, spreading them and rubbing at the sensitive skin behind his knees with his thumbs.

            “Gorgeous, so sexy all laid out for me.”

            Gabriel roamed him over with his gaze, taking in his pink, puffy nipples, the milky expanse of his swollen belly, and his unsatisfied cock, which Sam couldn’t even see anymore from where he lay with his head on the pillow, panting with want.

            Another pillow materialized out of nowhere and Gabriel lifted his hips to stuff it under, tilting his pelvis up. He held onto Sam’s hipbones for another moment in his warm hands, his expression pleased.

            “Look at those birthing hips. Bet you drive everyone _insane_ , walking around swaying your ass with these. Fuck, Sam. Pretty face, perfect butt, big-ass hips, and you _smell_ like sin incarnate. Sweet like buttercream frosting on fresh cupcakes. You are by far the most fuckable thing I’ve ever seen.”

            Sam writhed on his pillow, heat collecting all over his body at the Alpha’s stare and praise.

            “Please,” he gasped out. “Gabe, _please_.”

            “Pet names now, huh?” Gabriel teased, placing a soft kiss right above his belly button. “Don’t you worry, princess, I’ll fill you up so nice. But I don’t think you’re ready to take such a big knot quite yet, not in that untouched little virgin hole. I better make sure you’re good and wet for me first, make sure you really want a fat cock spreading you wide.”

            The feathery-light kisses continued all down Sam’s belly until Gabriel’s lips met the hard head of his cock. Humming slightly, he licked a hot stripe from base to tip, sending another line of fire up Sam’s body and an involuntary moan from his mouth. That clever tongue dipped lower, laving at the seam of his balls before pressing down in a slow, calculated lick over his birthing slit.

            Sam’s fist went back to his mouth to hold in his scream. The closer he got to the end of his pregnancy, the more sensitive the tender slit became and just that one touch was enough to make him see stars, wetness spreading at his cock and hole.

            Gabriel sat back so he could look at Sam properly, one eyebrow raised in amusement.

            “What are you doing that for?” He asked lazily, taking his hands from Sam’s thighs to point at his fist.

            “Don’t want to wake up Dean,” Sam said hoarsely, making tiny movements with his hips and wondering absently if it made him as much of a desperate Omega slut as Gabriel had predicted.

            “Hey now, this ain’t my first rodeo.” Gabriel caught the movement with his hands and held Sam still in his grasp. “I blocked all sound from leaving this room when I got here, and pulled up a _Dr. Sexy_ marathon on cable, just in case. So go on and let loose, Sam. I wanna hear how much of a slut you are for knot.”

            Sam bucked up in frustration at being restrained and felt a needy whine crawl up through his throat. So he was a slut after all.

            “That’s what I thought,” Gabriel nodded sagely, dropping back down out of Sam’s sight. He pushed apart Sam’s knees a little further and nosed at where his thigh met the soft skin between his slit and his ass. “Fuck, you’re so wet already, you’re practically dripping slick all over.” He mouthed the spot hungrily, sucking hard at sensitive flesh. “And you _taste_ like peaches and cream, even sweeter than you smell. I am going to eat you alive, Sammy.”

            Gabriel’s voice dropped to a growl before those strong hands wrapped around Sam’s hips again and he dove straight for his hole.

            At the first swipe of Gabriel’s tongue over his slick-drenched rim, Sam’s back arched, his toes curled, and he tried to silence his surprised gasp. But Gabriel didn’t give him even a second to adjust, just went to work immediately swirling and pressing with the tip of his tongue, growing more and more insistent until the tight bud began to give way. Sam’s chest was heaving; he couldn’t seem to catch his breath as his eager hole sucked Gabriel in wetly, wanting harder, deeper sensation.

            Gabriel clearly didn’t need to breathe at all, judging from the relentlessness with which he ate, ceaselessly devouring every inch of Sam he could reach with his tongue. He kept coming back to lick at one spot in particular, only an inch or so in, and though at first Sam didn’t understand and wanted more of the deeper stimulation, after only a few minutes, he was actually mewling with each touch over that spot. He wanted to be ashamed of his display, so wantonly moaning and gasping for pleasure, but the feelings building inside him were too powerful. He could feel his orgasm approaching for real this time, racing along his cock, certainly, but mostly through his deepest, hottest core.

            It was a sensation he’d never before experienced and though it scared him, he was nearly sobbing with desire for it to wash over him at last. Tears collected in Sam’s eyes as he groaned incoherently, holding onto the pillow with both hands, feeling himself tense up and ready for climax even as his hole was worked more obscenely wide open. Gabriel continued his ruthless tongue-fucking as Sam’s inner walls started to clench, pressing hard with the very tip at that special spot, and just as Sam was throwing his head back to howl through his release, he became aware of a tightness surrounding the base of his cock, Gabriel’s hand clamping down on him. He came anyway, throat going sore with the force of his cry, body trying to curl inward, heart racing, and hole twitching and drowning Gabriel in wave after wave of hot slick.

            Gabriel pulled away as Sam struggled to remember how to breathe, smiling and licking lips that were shiny with slick. He reached down to drag his fingers through the puddle that had collected under Sam’s ass and brought them back to his mouth, sucking and smacking at the tips with a happy moan.

            Sam felt his cock ache at the sight and briefly wondered how that was even possible before he realized he was still hard. Surprised, he felt for his cock and found it soaked with pre-come but still curving up against his belly, hot with arousal.

            “Now, what fun would it be if you came all over yourself during the pre-show?” Gabriel chided, dragging damp fingertips up Sam’s sides. “We’ve really got to get you trained up to focus less on your cock and more on your glorious hole, because Sammy, I can tell you that you are _wasted_ as an Alpha. That rosy little cunt is just begging to be fucked, so wet and tight. It’s like you don’t even _know_ how delicious you are, and I have to say, as an angel, it’s a fucking sin to keep that tasty little honeypot to yourself.”

            Sam was no stranger to dirty talk and would freely admit to some fucked-up debaucheries with Ruby, but he found himself breathless all over again at the lewd compliments spilling from Gabriel’s filthy mouth. He was hard and aching and _wanting,_ against all reason, craving more of the Alpha spreading warm hands across his fevered skin.

            “Look at your cute belly,” Gabriel crooned, rubbing it possessively. “Bet you have no idea what you do to every Alpha in a ten-mile-radius when you go out, all pretty and plump and still sending out ‘fuck me’ hormones in your scent. ‘Insatiable Omega whore,’ they probably say, ‘Unmated and gorgeous and ready to be knotted by anything in her path.’ How does it feel, Sammy, knowing strangers fantasize about plunging their dicks in your pretty pussy? Knowing you could have any Alpha you want fucking you hard and making you his?”

            Sam shuddered, overwhelmed by the thought. He’d never considered he might be desired as an Omega, that he had such power over Alphas, power so different and mysterious from that he’d had as an Alpha himself. He liked it, but he liked knowing Gabriel was already here and willing and _knowing_ more.

            The archangel continued his exploration without waiting for answer, sliding his hands up to the swell of Sam’s chest, where his nipples and the breast tissue underneath made soft, tender mounds. They were extremely sensitive, as Gabriel seemed to realize by his gentle handling of them.

            “Sore, aren’t they? Such a good Omega, Sam, already with your tits swollen up, ready for your milk to come in. Gonna have the pup suckling at them soon, ‘til they’re red and aching.” He circled one nipple carefully with a fingertip, watching it flush and harden. Sam gasped quietly. “And it’ll be uncomfortable too, in the beginning when the baby doesn’t drain them all the way and they’re still full and heavy. You’ll be _pleading_ for someone to take the pressure off your creamy little tits.”

            Sam had opened his mouth to protest, probably, when Gabriel closed his lips around the pert nipple and sucked hard. Never having been responsive there before, Sam jerked and twisted helplessly, moaning at the feeling of Gabriel’s tongue flicking at the swollen bud and his hand rhythmically squeezing and releasing the flesh of his tit. When the nipple was tight and tingling, Gabriel moved to the other one, keeping his hand on the first to thumb the tip roughly. Sam’s own hands went to grasp Gabriel’s head, pulling him closer into that strange, wonderful, aching pressure.

            “Fuck, Gabe…suck me hard, suck me, _please_ ….milk me, milk my tits dry!” He garbled and groaned, feeling the trill of orgasm bolt through him again, but then Gabriel pulled off with a loud slurp. A thin trail of saliva still connected his mouth to a red, engorged nipple.

            Sam panted, embarrassed by how quickly he’d risen back to the edge and by his enthusiasm. He tried to seize the pillow out from under his head to smother himself with it, but Gabriel grabbed his wrist and laughed, though not mockingly. In fact, the lightness of it struck Sam, making him think of sleepy, early morning sex with Jess and giggling when someone’s elbow got in the way or at a stomach rumbling at the wrong time. It was…funny, suddenly, and Sam almost wanted to smile even as his body trembled and burned with want.

            “So the sweet Omega likes to have her teats suckled. You really are a princess, Winchester.” Gabriel rolled his eyes and gave another of those dangerous grins before pinching Sam’s left nipple to draw one more moan out of him.

           Unexpectedly, he dropped down beside Sam and buried his head in his neck, starting up another trail of kisses and teasing bites. It was little more than the scrape of teeth chased by soothing licks, but Sam felt himself tense up in a way that was not wholly arousing. If he wanted to, Gabriel could bite down and mark him, claim him, own him. Sam wouldn’t be able to stop him, not in this state.

           As if he could hear every thought going in his head perfectly, Gabriel chuckled, a rich, deep sound slightly darker than before.

           “Relax. It may be fun for a while, but I’ve got no interest in tying myself to a human, even one as yummy as you, Moose. Besides, any claim I made on you would fade once they give you back your big-boy cock.”

           He brushed his lips back over Sam’s throat and sucked appreciatively at the dip of his collarbone. Long stands of his sleek hair had escaped and tickled Sam’s skin as he moved lower, kissing down his chest until he reached the rise of his stomach. He sat back on his heels then, smirking at Sam.

           “Nope, I’m afraid you’ll have to make due with some wham-bam-thank-you-ma’am. Assuming you _do_ still want a nice big knot in your ass tonight, Sammy?”

           “I want it.” Sam answered breathlessly, his mind already made up for him by the flood of _Alphatneedplease_ flooding his body.

          Gabriel leered down wickedly and his scent took on a cloying edge, making the room thick with musk and oiled leather and the Alpha-raw promise of knot.

          “Then get up, Sam,” he whispered. “Get on your hands and knees for me. I wanna see that belly shaking when you fuck yourself back on my cock.”

          Sam obeyed instantly, going to brace himself on all fours in the middle of his bed with an eagerness he hadn’t felt in ages. His own cock swayed when he moved, dripping pre-come down on the mess he’d made earlier. Slick leaked from his hungry ass and slid down the backs of his thighs, and he felt his cheeks burn with shame and arousal at his vulgar display. He was actually _presenting_ to the Alpha, begging to be taken.

           “Damn, that is a beautiful sight. You’re so fucking _good_ at this, make such a pretty, submissive Omega. You should see your cute little cunt from behind, so wet and gaping and ready to be filled.”

           Gabriel slid two fingers into his heat, making Sam whine and push back frantically, the quick flash of relief at being full blinding all his senses. But as soon as he’d moved, Gabriel pulled his fingers free and slapped his ass hard, drawing a choked moan from Sam.

           “That’s right, princess, you’re just a pretty little cock-slut who doesn’t even know what to do with herself without a big dick up her pussy, hmm?”

           There was a finger-snap and Sam glanced over his shoulder to find Gabriel completely naked and kneeling behind him. The Alpha-scent was stronger than ever, making Sam drop his head and thrust his ass back, mindlessly seeking heat skin friction.

           Something hard and wet pressed against his rim and his breath caught in his throat. He made himself stay perfectly still in case Gabriel wasn’t done teasing, but couldn’t stop the cracked whisper of, “Gabe, please…”

          Gabriel pushed the thick head of his cock in and out of Sam leisurely, the way made easier each pass by Sam’s natural lubrication.

           “That what you want, Sammy? Your little slut-hole feel good and full yet?”

           “Nghhhh,” Sam breathed, eyes closed against the sensation of being penetrated at long last. But no, it wasn’t enough. He felt open but not full, not satisfied. “More,” he exhaled shakily.

           “Didn’t catch that, big boy, come again?” Gabriel halted his actions and leaned forward over Sam, his tip still caught just past the rim. Sam squirmed, trying to force him deeper, but the archangel wouldn’t move.

           “ _More_ ,” he grunted out in a low, frenzied voice that didn’t seem to belong to him. “I need more, now, I’m not full yet.”

           “Oh!” Gabriel exclaimed in false surprise. “The Omega princess needs more cock, I understand now! Well,” he pulled out almost entirely, hands going to grab Sam’s weighty hips. “Guess it’s time to give that hungry little hole _exactly_ what it wants.”

           And he fucked into Sam in one, smooth motion, sliding in so far and so fast that he would have toppled over if it weren’t for the grasp on his pelvis.

           If Sam thought he saw stars before, he was seeing fucking _galaxies_ now, the hot, stinging thrust of cock inside him making him sing out in a wordless cry. Gabriel held him so that he couldn’t move, could only brace himself against the relentless onslaught, his hips and thighs and belly and tits jiggling in response to each plunge.

           “How about now, Moose?” Gabriel murmured, and some part of Sam’s brain that still registered anything but the shock waves rebounding across his body was pleased to note the archangel didn’t sound quite as put together now either. “Your cunt on fire, being stuffed full like this? You like taking a cock, don’t you Sammy? All those years wasted as an Alpha when your true calling was here, spread open like a bitch, having your pussy fucked, bred and owned.”

           One hand left Sam’s hip to trail over his arched back before gathering a fistful of his hair and yanking hard. Sam’s head was jerked upright, throat exposed, making him gasp for air. Gabriel used this leverage to fuck him even harder, snapping their bodies together with an inhuman force that raised bruising heat over the cheeks of Sam’s ass. Slick continued to leak out from where they were joined with an obscene sloshing noise, and Gabriel finally released Sam’s head to swirl his fingers through it again.

           “Mmmm,” he groaned thickly. “If I claimed you and kept you under me always, Sam, I still couldn’t get enough of that taste. I’d eat your ass out ‘til you cried, then I’d play with your tits so that you came all over again, and I’d keep you bred up forever. I’d knock up your pussy so good that you’d never even look at another Alpha again and we’d spend your pregnancies with me fucking and sucking you, licking you open and pounding you full.”

          Sam was only distantly aware of Gabriel’s voice now. He was building up again from the inside, chasing forward into an orgasm that seemed to magnify every inch of his body, only now Gabriel was touching his cock and stroking it in magnificent, downward sweeps. At the same time, he could feel a tighter fullness catching on his rim and he almost sobbed with want for what was coming next.

          “I can feel that, princess. Your pussy tightening up, getting ready to take my knot and catch all the Alpha-cum I’m going to pump you full with. You want my knot, Sam? You want my cum in your cunt?”

           Sam could only nod helplessly, light-years beyond speech. True to Gabriel’s prediction, he was actively fucking himself back on the cock swelling and burning inside him, his head resting where he’d collapsed from his hands to his elbows, ass high in the air.

          “Cream yourself for me,” Gabriel rasped, still stroking and driving forward to finish every thrust. “Be a good Omega slut and finish me off with your rosy little hole stretched wide on my knot. When I cum in your pussy, Sam, I’m going to fill you up so good you won’t be able to fucking move, so go on and let yourself go. _Cum_ , Sammy!”

          Electric fire bit every nerve, legs and arms clenched, and Sam’s ass pulsed in reckless convulsions as he came. Hot spunk dribbled out from his tortured cock as his vision went white, and yet, he was still blissfully aware of the heavy knot pulling him open to even more impossible width and delivering load after load of thick cum into his waiting cunt.

          Trembling, he felt himself falling, creating a sharp pain in his ass where the knot held fast, and Gabriel clutched at his hips like he weighed nothing and gently maneuvered them to their sides.

          Slowly, Sam started to come back to himself. His open-mouthed panting settled into deep, even breaths, and he found himself thoroughly exhausted, but mellow with post-orgasm haze.

          “Did you know all that was going to happen?” he mumbled, voice hoarse.

          “Did I know you were going to split yourself open for me like professional whore and make me rethink my refusal to claim you?” Gabriel snorted. It came out as a warm breeze against the back of Sam’s neck. “No. But I had my suspicions you might need some persuading to give in to your Omega instincts. Just doing my part to bring a new little bastard Nephilim to the world.”

          Sam touched his belly absent-mindedly and then froze.

          “We didn’t hurt it, did we? It’s okay that we’re knotted right now?”

          “Kid’s fine, Sammoose, Omegas knot all the time when they have pups coming. Makes no difference that I’m the one driving this vessel’s cock.”

          Soothed back to tranquility, Sam kept his hold on the curve of his stomach and took stock of the experience. While knotting from the other end had been just as enjoyable as he’d feared, he wasn’t sure he liked the aftermath as much. His ass was a sore, sticky mess of slick and cum, held tight by a knot that was starting to feel uncomfortable. And yet, he reflected, wiggling his hips slightly, it _was_ satisfying to be fucked so full. It felt like something he could definitely stand to do again.

          Gabriel grazed up and down his body, from the release he’d splattered up his belly to the flush at his throat. Eventually his hands found their way to Sam’s nipples, which ached again with the rush of blood across his skin.

          “Mmm, Gabe…”

          Gabriel took his drowsy murmur as encouragement, using his thumbs and forefingers to pinch and roll. Before the touch could grow painful, he began to stroke forcefully with just his thumbs, hands cupping Sam’s tits. Milking him, Sam realized through the pleasure dancing down his spine again.

          “Oh, wow, Gabe, that’s really good,” he breathed, hole spasming down on Gabriel’s knot. He wasn’t quite building again, with his body too spent to get it up, but he could still feel something rising inside him, pushing him along to another end.

          “Well, fuck!” Gabriel gasped against his neck, stopping his blissful massage. “Sam…baby, you’re lactating.”

           Sam opened his eyes and looked down to find Gabriel was right. Pearly white beads were collecting from both his swollen nipples, enough to run down his skin and wet the sheets. His moods shifted rapidly from shock to mortification to amusement to pride. Whether he liked it or not, here was proof that he was a damn good Omega.

          Gabriel must have mirrored his thoughts, because he squeezed out another small flow of milk and said, “Like I told you, _wasted_ as an Alpha.”

          “I don’t think so,” Sam answered lazily. “But I’m not going to deny you were right about just about everything else. How long do you think before your knot goes down?”

          “Five minutes, maybe. Why? Wait! Don’t tell me, you want me to suck your tits again, don’t you? You think I’m just going to lick up every drop of milk _I_ got you to make by fucking you raw, straight from your pretty pink nipples?”

          “When you put it like that? Yeah, definitely.” Sam could _feel_ the eye roll Gabriel aimed at the back of his head and the corner of his mouth twitched into a not-quite-smile. “Hey, it was all your idea, coming here and riling me up.”

          Gabriel just huffed, like he was being inconvenienced, and dragged his tongue wetly up the side of Sam’s neck.

          “I swear to Dad, you Winchesters are going to be the death of me yet.”


End file.
